


Thoughts of Flight

by caramelkaren



Series: Thoughts of Flight [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, post-Yverdon-les-Bains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelkaren/pseuds/caramelkaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin isn't sure what to choose, MJN or Swiss Airways.  All he is looking for is that one little sign to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cabin Crew Riot Two! Bonus Prompt: Tarot Cards (Lovers)
> 
> I know I've done a fic that sounds kinda similar to this. But this actually isn't like my Valentine's one at all. I really couldn't help re-evaluating that situation. I mean, to be assigned a tarot that not only deals with relationships but following your gut in major decisions, it was hard not to.
> 
> Edit: So the queen of I-don't-know-where-anything-is-in-Europe struck again. First I thought Newcastle was in Scotland (no that wasn't a fic, just a tumblr post), next I wrote Sweden instead of Norway. But I checked Google beforehand, and it said it was valid...

To leave or not to leave, that is the question.

He already knew the pros and cons about his decision. He knew them back and forth, pretty much as well as he knew the flight manual actually. But there was no one deciding factor, nothing that stood out more from the others. It was a lose-lose situation no matter how he scaled it.

Why did he even apply for Swiss Airways in the first place? Oh, right, Carolyn basically forced him to apply. It was strange seeing such a mother hen coming out of her and _not_ directing the mothering attention towards Arthur. And even then, it wasn't like she was all that nurturing...But he was regretting ever caving into her wishes. He really didn't want to leave them. He didn't want to be responsible for taking away their jobs for one. For another, he was really starting to truly love everyone at MJN. They were a lot like a family, and if his recent experience taking care of his sick mother was an indicator of anything, it was that his real family wasn't too much of one anymore. It was just a nice feeling to be able to come into work and know that the people he was with would be there for him when he needed it. Did that often happen in the airline industry? For some reason, Martin was certain that MJN was an anomaly in that respect. But then again, getting paid would be very, very nice. No, more than nice, wonderful. No, brilliant...

Heh, brilliant. Now even Martin was starting to use it as the most superlative description for something amazing. That was how much time he spent with them. He was starting to take on some of their traits. You didn't do that with just anyone. Martin sighed, how was he ever going to find this same sort of bond in Switzerland? He would just have to deal with it if he did decide to leave. After all, it would be his choice to sacrifice comradery with a paycheck and professionalism. If he gave it up, it would be for good reason.

Martin walked into the flight deck that day once more trying to gauge the situation. Would he be able to be anywhere near as happy behind the cockpit of another plane? Sure flying jumbo jets would be amazing, but would it leave a gaping hole to know that the person beside him wouldn't be the snarky and sarcastic Douglas Richardson? He didn't know.

"Morning, chaps! Tea or coffee for you today?"

"Coffee for me," Douglas responded.

"Same here, Arthur."

"Right on it! Oh, and Skip?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard back from Swiss Airways yet?"

Every day. Every single day Arthur would ask him. Not always necessarily first thing in the morning like today, but eventually he'd get around to that one question.

"No, not yet."

"Aww, that's too bad. We're all waiting for the answer! And I be you're anxious to know if your dream's gonna come true."

"My dream already is true, Arthur. I'm flying."

"Yeah, but you've always talked about wanting to be with a different airline."

It was true. He had many times complained about MJN before. God, he started to wonder just how excited Arthur thought he was to be leaving them. Because he really wasn't. He was dreading it. But he was also dreading many more years of having to balance flying with Icarus Removals...

"Maybe I did, but I would be just as happy staying here, I'm sure of it."

"Well, that's great, Skip! You won't be too disappointed then if things don't turn out."

If only his lie were truth instead. Then Swiss Airways could be deciding for him. It would certainly be a heck of a lot easier for him.

When Arthur went back to go get their coffees, Douglas had to ask, "What are you hoping for, Martin?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean, well, I signed up for this for a reason. If I really didn't want to go-"

"You'd still have applied because nothing can prevent Carolyn from making you go."

"True..."

"So? What is it?"

"I'm not even sure. I'm just waiting for that one moment to happen that makes me wonder if I'd be happier there or not. It doesn't help I have no experience with what Swiss is like."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be the right path for you to take."

"I really hope so, Douglas. I'll be quite mad at the world if it isn't."

\----

"I'm absolutely freezing!" Arthur complained when they got off the plane in Oslo.

"Well, we are in Norway, Arthur," Douglas noted.

"Oh. But I am just really, really cold."

"No wonder!" Martin noticed as he turned around to check on their steward. "You don't have your coat on!"

"No, I don't."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, let's get back on the plane and grab it," he said, taking a hold of Arthur's hand to lead him there. Not that Arthur couldn't find G-ERTI on his own, but if left to travel back to the plane all by himself, he'd take a few hours to do it thanks to being distracted by everything.

When they were back on the plane, Arthur started searching through his carry-on bag for his coat. It was a cargo flight after all, he did need to bring some things along to keep himself entertained. "Found it!" he said, putting on the bright orange puffer. Martin had to smile a little. Orange was such an Arthur-esque color. Pretty much any and all warm colors. And bright ones. They just matched up with his sunshiney, exuberant personality quite well. In fact, he bet that if Arthur could dress however he wanted on flights, he'd wear a lot of crazy colors and patterns.

As the two of them walked back outside, Arthur had to ask, "What kinds of planes wll you be flying at Swiss Airways, Skip? They'll probably be a lot bigger than G-ERTI. Well, that is _if_ you do go there."

Martin sighed to himself as their steward once again brought the subject of Switzerland up. "Arthur."

"What is it Skip? You don't sound too happy."

"You just seem almost obsessed over me leaving. You're always asking me did I make it or not, or asking me questions about what it'll be like, which I never have any clue about because it's not like I've been introduced to my plane or my new Captain or even bought a house yet, and it's just difficult on me."

"Well, I just want to know what's going to happen. Because I think you deserve it. All of it. Flying for a major airline, being paid quite a nice salary, having your own place...We can't give you any of that here. It'd be nice if we could. Then there'd be no need for you to leave us."

"You'd rather I'd stay, don't you?"

"No. Yes. No, yes, no...I don't know, Skip! Part of me wants you to stay here with us so we can all be a big happy family, Those Magnificent Men In Their Flying Machines! But part of me doesn't want you to miss out on any chances. Mum's given me a nice, long chat about how MJN can end at any moment, and I can see why she'd want you to get out now."

"I don't know which I'd rather want either."

"Wait, you don't? I thought you were excited to go."

"I thought I'd be too. But I'm not. Not when I think about having to say goodbye to all of you."

"It wouldn't be goodbye forever though, would it?"

"Arthur, with me flying planes all around the world, I think it would. There'd just be no way to guarantee regular visits or anything."

"Oh. That's too bad, Skip. I was really hoping maybe..." Arthur stopped walking along, and Martin turned himself around to be sure he was all right. And he wasn't. Arthur looked close to tears.

"I don't want you to go."

Martin could feel his own heart breaking as Arthur broke into sobs. No, not him. He shouldn't be allowed to cry, never ever ever. Martin moved in closer and wrapped Arthur into a big hug, trying to soothe him as best as he could.

In that moment, he knew his decision. How could he ever leave when someone so desperately wants him to stay? Swiss Airways could always find another pilot. Arthur would never find another Skipper.

When Arthur finally calmed down, Martin let go. "Are you going to be all right?" Martin asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, do you think they'll have white Toblerones inside?" Arthur asked, smiling almost as brightly as ever. Martin never would've thought he'd be so happy to see that smile. So happy in fact that without even realizing it, he leaned up and kissed it.

"Oh, oh I, um, I...I-I-I have no idea why I just did that..."

Did he really just kiss Arthur? Where in the world did that come from? Arthur of all people...The man was, well, childish, very annoying at times, slow, overly optimistic, cheerful, enthusiastic, surprisingly insightful, hilarious, seemed to bring out the best in him...Martin couldn't help but notice the tingling sensation his lips still felt after a quick little smooch. What would it feel like if he went in for a longer kiss...

"B-but I want to do it again," he added as he leaned in once more, this time wrapping his arms up around Arthur's neck and making sure to let himself linger a little while longer. He barely had a moment to breathe when he felt Arthur's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him even closer, and kissing him back. Martin couldn't help but melt into the sensation, and he didn't want to let go of his steward. Not now, not ever. And he didn't mean breaking away from their embrace, no, no. Martin didn't want to let go of what they had just begun, even if it was so impulsively. He wasn't sure how, but he was quite certain that this was meant to be, at least for now. The Captain and the Steward. It just felt right. Martin couldn't wait to find out if his gut feeling was correct.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean? Not the same at all!
> 
> And yet another song title. If you're a Doctor Who fan, you might just know what I took this one from...


End file.
